


The Dank Lands

by bur_ning



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't hug me I'm scared, Don't sue me, F/F, F/M, Gay, He's pretty important, It's all a joke, It's supposed to be funny, Kanye West likes big fingers in his ass, Kris has a pornhub account, Kris is also pretty gay, Kris is gay, M/M, Noelle snorts chalk just to make Susie happy, Sans undertale x fitness gram pacer test, Susie also snorted lipstick one time, Susie is my favorite character, Susie snorts chalk, They are all gay, This is a crack fic, Toby fox dies, WTF, based on a Danganronpa fic, don't scare me I'm hugged, how sweet I'm a horrifying way, it's pretty bad, lancer is pure, lenny face - Freeform, my friends said it was but I'm not so sure, no he's not in this, not at all, not really - Freeform, not yet, omg sans, putting it on ao3 has taken me twice as long as writing it, ralsei is a discord mod, sans undertale again, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bur_ning/pseuds/bur_ning
Summary: The deltarune characters text each other and everything goes haywire. It's worse than it sounds. This is a crack fic, and is not meant to be taken seriously in any way shape or form.Also Susie's username is Chalksnorter420.





	The Dank Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Kris: Krisp  
> Susie: Chalksnorter420  
> Ralsei: Dark_prince  
> Lancer: Idiot_baby
> 
> This is comedy I swear  
> Pls enjoy

_ Krisp created the group “the Dank Lands” _

_ Krisp added Chalksnorter420 to the group _

_ Krisp added Dark_Prince to the group _

_ Krisp added Idiot_baby to the group _

 

**Chalksnorter420:** Kris wtf

**Krisp:** hey guys

**Idiot_baby:** how are you both talking xd

**Dark_prince:** Why hello there!

**Idiot_baby:** oh carp it's that goat guy

**Idiot_baby:** *carpet

**Idiot_baby:** *crap xd

**Chalksnorter420:** ok kris why'd you make this chat im trying to transfer schools rn

**Krisp:** D:

**Idiot_baby:** whats a school

**Krisp:** im bored

**Krisp:** this chat is for memes

**Dark_prince:** Kris, what is a meme?

**Chalksnorter420:** O:

**Chalksnorter420:** Kris hes too pure no

**Krisp:** ralsei a meme is

**Krisp:** its

**Krisp:** how tf do I explain this

**Krisp:** lemme just send one

**Krisp:** _ image.png _

**Krisp:** WRONG IMAGE

**Chalksnorter420:** KRIS WHY THE FUCK IS THAT ON YOUR PHONE

**Dark_prince** : Kris, why do you have pornographic images on your phone? I'm afraid I'm going to have to have to report this to your mother.

**Dark_prince:** What's her number

**Krisp:** plz don't

**Dark_prince:** Okay, only because you asked politely, but please delete that image.

**Idiot_baby:** What happened I fell asleep on my phone

**Chalksnorter420:** plz don't scroll up

**Idiot_baby:** why

**Krisp:** i already deleted it, it's ok

**Chalksnorter420:** kris I swear if that ever happens again ill fucking rip your face off

**Idiot_baby:** ?

**Krisp:** i like my face thank you

**Dark_prince:** Susie, please do not curse. I will start a cursing jar, and you will have to give me a dark dollar every time a vile word leaves your mouth.

**Chalksnorter420:** he sounds like a discord mod

**Idiot_baby:** what's discord

**Krisp:** youre not 13 yet

**Dark_prince:** I think I will be taking my leave. I now know what a meme is and I do not want to partake in it.

**Krisp:** noo ralsei thats not what a meme is plz stay

_ Dark_prince has left the Dank Lands _

_ Krisp added Dark_prince to the group _

**Krisp:** ralsei plz I love you

**Dark_prince:** I could never say no to that…

**Dark_prince:** ok then! I'll stay.

**Chalksnorter420:** get a room

**Chalksnorter420:** or just dm each other lmao

**Chalksnorter420:** im going on a date don't bother me

**Krisp:** with who

**Idiot_baby:** ):

**Chalksnorter420:** noelle

**Dark_prince:** Did she ask you out?

**Chalksnorter420:** uhhh

**Krisp:** holy fuck susie youve been typing for like 20 minutes

**Chalksnorter420:** sorry I was making out

**Idiot_baby:** what's that

**Krisp:** wow on your first date too

**Chalksnorter420:** 7th

**Krisp:** you met her two days ago

**Chalksnorter420:** shut up

**Idiot_baby:** that's a tier 1 swear word

**Idiot_baby:** goat man you know what to do

**Dark_prince:** Don't call me that, call me the dark prince, or just Ralsei is fine.

**Krisp:** ralsei your name isn't good

**Krisp:** you know what that means

_ Krisp changed Dark_prince’s name to YotetheGote _

**YotetheGote:** What

**YotetheGote:** ...oh.

**Idiot_baby:** what is that supposed to mean

**Krisp:** It's like yeet the goat but better

**YotetheGote:** What does “yeet” mean?

**Krisp:** susie help me out here

**Krisp:** susie???

**Chalksnorter420:** holy shit I just woke up in my house with no memory of anything that just happened

**Krisp:** what is your last memory

**Chalksnorter420:** i went to snort some chalk but I accidentally grabbed noelles makeup kit

**Chalksnorter420:** i snorted like 3 different colors of lipstick and a nail file before I noticed

**Krisp:** lmao

**Chalksnorter420:** then I woke up here

**YotetheGote:** Susie, I am quite concerned.

**YotetheGote:** First the chalk, now this. 

**YotetheGote:** This is like the third time this week please

**Chalksnorter420:** no

**Krisp:** i tried it once, remember that Susie

**Chalksnorter420:** yeah

**Chalksnorter420:** wasn't that the day you said you were going to kill god

**Krisp:** i did

**Chalksnorter420:** what

**Krisp:** toby fox is dead now

**Idiot_baby:** who

**Chalksnorter420:** i going to bed

**Chalksnorter420:** og gof noel pls not noew

**YotetheGote:** Susie?

**Krisp:** this is normal

**Chalksnorter420:** fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

**Krisp:** to pay respects

**YotetheGote:** ???

**Idiot_baby:** ???

**Krisp:** you guys are uncultured


End file.
